Ice Popsicle
by myrrh fae
Summary: Really horny Zaha and poor innocent Carrot, a bunch of stories for the couple and their favorite foods.
1. Default Chapter

Warning:  Yaoi, a bit of implications, and a whole lot of licking.

Disclaimer:  I have no life!!!

Ice Popsicle 

Once upon a time, our dear Carrot-chan was walking along the forest trail, eating.  He was skipping along with his snack.  Yup.  Perfectly innocent.  Just eating.  I swear to God, just eating.  What was he eating?  Why, he was eating his favorite food, Strawberry Ice Popsicle!!!

Drip, drip, drip.  

'Oh, dear,' thought a distressed Carrot, for his heavenly snack was slowly melting.

And so, he began to lick his hand.

And he began to purr.

Now, in this same forest, lies a somewhat (all right, let's face it) flat-out horny sorcerer, whose name was Zaha Torte.  We don't know exactly why he was there.  But he was just there, suddenly, as if it was all predestined by fate.

Mind you, he hadn't noticed Carrot, yet.  He was too busy cursing the fates, who had neglected to inform him of his immediate arrival in the forest.  Which resulted in him wearing his knickers.  Well, actually, make that his black leather thong.

Apparently he'd been undressing for a light shower, when destiny thought it a good time to pull him into this mass of voracious herbivores.

"—bloody, effing trees!  Fuck!"  

A snap.  Zaha whirled around, with his ultra-sensitive hearing, to find himself staring at Carrot-chan in a distance, who had _accidentally_ walked on a twig, rendering it broken.

 Eyes glazed over.  Mouth dropped open.  Heaving ensued.  A very, very strange _ehem_ rose up.

Apparently Carrot had just licked his hand.  And had purred.

Was that a moan, we hear from Zaha?

Yes, oh dear, it was.

And oh dear.  Carrot, oblivious little innocent fool, had not noticed _anyone_.  Not even Zaha, who was currently drooling.

And so, Carrot skipped merrily along, licking his strawberry delight, alternating with licking his hands.  And coincidentally, skipping towards a very disoriented Zaha.

Zaha's thoughts:

'Oooh.  Tongues.  Red.  Oooh.  Strawberry.  Fu—'

We'll cut it short.  Zaha was having very, very naughty thoughts.

As Carrot was slowly walking towards him, swaying his hips, ever so slightly, he leaned forward.

Zaha's sense of smell was immediately ravaged by the intoxicatingly sweet scent of strawberry.  And he jumped.  

It was more or less like a pounce, really.  But nevertheless, he gained a 10 from the watching gods above.

What ensued later on, includes material that we do not know how to write but it did involve a lot of effing.  Oh, and a lot of secret smirking by the innocent one. 


	2. ice cream here we go

Warning: This is very implied. Lots of s-word. This is very gay. Be warned. Here there be very horny people. Disclaimer: Waaah. I really love anyone-male-and-dominant/Carrot! But the best is still with Zaha. What a beast! Sorry about my other crappy stories. I'll try to correct them as soon as possible. Feed me ideas! Oh, yeah, how did Carrot and Zaha meet?  
  
Chapter 12(yeeeesss, there will be more!...I know, I know. I'm so cheesy...And boring.)  
  
The doors slammed open with a big bang. A very impressive bang, at that when you think about it. The bang actually had style and—well, you get what I mean.  
  
"SEX!"  
  
Shock was seen on every face in the meeting room. One had a traumatized expression. _Dammit_!  
  
After screaming the s-word, Zaha ran, no, literally pounded (hehehe) through the room to one single person who was banging his _really pretty, no, hot uke_ head on the table.  
  
Zaha jumped (several gods held up cards with the roman numeral 10 was embossed in golden ink) into Carrot's lap and began to immediately paw him.  
  
_Who's the uke, now?  
_  
Carrot did not say this out loud. Zaha would probably have just ignored him. _Sometimes, you are so embarrassing. And immature.  
_  
He sighed and glared at everyone who was either smirking or raising one eyebrow.  
  
"What?! I can't help it if he's such a nympho!"  
  
"A very good nympho with a whip, at that." Zaha said who was still pawing at Carrot.  
  
"Dammit! We don't have time for this! Carrot, call that animal off you and tell him to wait outside!"  
  
"Yes, Big Mama."  
  
"Noooooo—."  
  
"Didn't you hear her? Get off!"  
  
Marron was currently drooling. (hehehe, yay for Marron/Carrot pairings!) Gateau was trying not to laugh. Mille was trying not to cry. Tira and Chocolate were snickering. Big Mama was livid with anger. Carrot sighed. _What a great way to end the day.  
_  
Whereupon all of this was happening, Zaha took charge. (heehee, we love dom!Zaha) He grabbed Carrot and swung him onto the table. Where he begins to ravish him.  
  
Carrot blushed and prettily moaned. After all, who can resist a horny Zaha?  
  
"Egawds, no! (turning British, eh? Eh, Big Mama?) My Victorian Nineteen- twenty oaken furnished table! Don't do that there! Gads, no!" We never knew Big Mama was actually really like a mother. Who really loved antiques. Meh. Guess she won't love it so much now that Zaha and Carrot are –ing!  
  
Clothes are torn off in a hurry. There they go sailing.  
  
Marron has fainted. Gateau is drooling, now. Mille is drooling. Tira and Chocolate were drooling. And Big Mama? Ranting and cursing and weeping for her table. Expensive table. Which will turn into a love nest.  
  
Ehehe, now back to the infamous duo. Whoa! Carrot is very flexible to be in that position! Zaha has great stamina to be able to—!  
  
Is that chocolate and strawberry flavored—!  
  
It is.  
  
Carrot appreciates it, Zaha. Carrot is still the ultimate uke.  
  
All are transfixed by the very gay and very hot porno show that the inseparable duo is performing...except Big Mama and Marron. She was still obsessing over the damn table. Marron was still in the 'fainted-because- Carrot-is-really—!' mode.  
  
Thumping can be heard. Moans and screams are starting to increase.  
  
By then, most of the crew have fainted and sported bloody noses. The others have gone outside to relieve themselves in their private rooms. With partners.  
  
Big Mama has also left, muttering strange words about revenge and Zaha.  
  
Carrot and Zaha both org—! At the same time! Amazing!  
  
"Damn! You are just so fuckable!"  
  
"You bastard! We were having an important discussion to—ungh!"  
  
This is their pillow talk. Let's applaud them, people! And it seems there they go. Again.  
  
"You—ungh!—just—(moan)—can't—fuck!—seem—(pant)—to—aaahhh—keep—ahgods!—your—f ucking hands off me!"  
  
"Yeeeeeessss," Zaha said like the demented nympho that he is. _Ahh, the warmth, the dark lovely bleep.  
_  
Climactic point once again sweeps the two.  
  
"You are such an animal."  
  
Smooch. "I know you love me."  
  
"Will you please stop humping me, now?"  
  
"No. You are mine. Nobody else can do this to you!"  
  
And there goes Zaha laughing like an idiot. You know, his take-over-the- world-and-rape-Carrot laugh.  
  
"You are so bizarre."  
  
Pouty violet puppy eyes.  
  
Le sigh.  
  
"And sexy."  
  
And once again smooching continues.  
  
_(another time, another place...)_

_Le gasp_. (where did I find that?)  
  
Carrot and Zaha looked towards the door. Where a very embarrassed (and horny) Gateau stood.  
  
Another gasp where it issued from Zaha's really sweet mouth.  
  
"Don't you dare look at Carrot's _really hot and sexy b_od!"  
  
Carrot rolled his eyes.  
  
"Really sorry 'bout this. I'm just going out right now, ehehehe?" he ran out.  
  
"Now, where were we?"  
  
Zaha picked up the chocolate filled bucket and began to paint with said substance on Carrot's body. The dear little kitten was chained on the wall and mewling. They both _loved chocolate_.  
  
"My precioooouuuusss..."  
  
Carrot rolled his eyes again. Zaha was such an idiot. _And what a mood killer.  
  
(before they started dating) _

Carrot was daintily walking around the town. A pair of violet eyes watched him from their hiding place.  
  
Nope, Zaha was not stalking dear little Carrotchan. No, really. Just because he knew where Carrot was every single minute and because he collected every single thing that Carrot owned or touched did not classify him as a stalker. Nope, indeed. He was just enamored. Yep, that's the word.  
  
You can almost feel sorry for Carrot. What with Zaha's plan of Molest- cough-Rape-cough-Seduce-Carrot.  
  
He stood up. The time was ripe. His plan will succeed!  
  
He ran in the direction of Carrot's retreating figure.  
  
And he bumped into him.  
  
They both fell. Zaha stood up and offered his hand. He smiled his most charming smile.  
  
"Hi. Sorry 'bout that. Wanna go on a date?"  
  
Carrot blinked. One of their enemies was asking him for a date...?  
  
Marron appeared.  
  
"C'mon oniisan, let's get away from the strange man." He tugged at Carrot's wrist. _Poor_ dear. Dazed, he followed his little brother.  
  
_That was the cheesiest plan, he has ever come up with. My brother is mine! Mwahahaha.  
  
Damn Marron. Showing up and ruining my plan. I shall torture him. Bwahahaha. _


End file.
